Comatose
by recluse dragon
Summary: The trolls have a threat back on Alternia. They are slipping into a coma one by one. While in their deep sleep, they have vivid dreams. Will they ever get out?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, sorry it has been a long time since my last story, but I'm not dead! I'm attempting to do a real story with a plot, yay... So I hope you enjoy, and if you have any tips on spelling or grammar, tell me please. English isn't my favorite subject...

Note: This is an au where the trolls don't play sgrub, they don't know what humans are, and everyones alive!

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Tavros

"Go away! Stop!" I yell behind me. I'm running as fast as I could. From what? I have no idea, but it's big and scary and definitely it's not a fidusucker. I trip over a branch, twisted my ankle, fell on my elbow, then hit my head on a tree. There is a warm liquid flowing down my face from where I hit my head. I peek over my shoulder, checking where the thing is, discovering it is only a couple of feet away. I start to crawl, but immediately stop due to the pain that shot through the arm that broke my fall.

The monster grovel over me, its eyes glowing a deep blue. It raises one long furry hand with claws that look at least half a foot long. The red drool, I hope it is drool, drips over my face and on to my chest. It's horrid smile that reaches ear to ear with three rows of dagger like teeth. I hopelessly lay there and stare right into its eyes. I can't even scream, it was deluge by fear. All I could do was wait for it to take my life away. Its long fingers hold me down. The monster pauses, as if it is savoring my expression. Then slams down its hand right on my chest.

I wake up in a sweat. I look down at my chest to show that it is still in contact. Thank gog. I then look up in front of me, I see my husktop opened to trollian. Damn it, I fell asleep in the middle of a conversation again. Who was I talking to any ways? Oh, Gamzee. Hm, I wonder how long I was out.

There's a knock on the door and it made me jump. With the dream still running through my head, I slowly walk to the door. I didn't even open the door fully when something burst in and made me fall to the floor. I look up to see the visitor. It's tinkerbull.

"Oh hey, uh Tinker. What...are you doing here?" She flutters around frantically with a worried look on her face. "You uh worried about me, Tink?" She nods her head. "It's fine, just a bad uh dream." I bring her into a hug to calm her. After a few minutes, she stops and relaxes in my arms. Then I hear a noise signalling that I got a message. I let my lusus go and sits down in a chair to an answer it.

TC: HeY BrO

TC: ArE YaLl aLl uP In bUsInEsS

AT: yEAH,

AT: wELL UH NO, iM NOT BUSY

AT: iF YOU UH, wANT TO COME OVER, aND, uH, hANG OUT

TC: Aw sHiT YoU JuSt rEaD My MoThEr fUcKiNg mInD

TC: IlL Be rIgHt tHeRe

**terminallyCapricious ceased trolling adiosToreador**

Oh good, someone to talk to. At least he'll get my mind of that nightmare, hopefully.

I look around and see that my hive isn't clean at all. There's flarp costumes every where, fiduspond eggs on the floor, and dirty clothes scattered on the floor. Oh man, I better clean that up.

* * *

After what seemed like sweeps, the place is clean up. I was about to sit on down, but I heard a knock. I run to the door and find a clown with his usual items at hand. A bag of faygo and a horn. Despite the lack of energy, I smile and greeted him.

"What's up my motherfucker?" Gamzee says.

"Nothing really..." I reply,"Would you like to come in?"

"That would be sweet." He saunters in as I follow right behind him. "Wow, your place looks as clean as fuck, man."

"Th-thanks, I try to keep it clean."

Gamzee sets the bag on a table. He plops down on the couch, crosses his legs and puts his arms under his head. Then he looks at me. "So what do yall all up in wantin' to do? I'm down for a sick rap battle. That'll be mother fucking wicked."

"I'm, uh, cool with what ever you want to do." The juggalo sits up. His make-up looks a little smeared around his eyes and mouth, and he has green slime at the corners of his mouth. His yellow eyes seem to look right past me. He smiles, gets up, and walks to me. Gamzee is taller than me, about a foot or so, so I look up at him. He bends down to my eye level.

"Well, you up for it, Tavbro?" he ask.

"Y-yeah, of corse" I respond, unsure.

"Then give me a beat."

I smile and happily cover my mouth with one hand, making what seems like a fair beat. Gamzee smiles back and starts his "sick rhymes". We continued this for who knows how long, alternating positions. Then, we took a break, drinking the faygo Gamzee brought over. It was sickly sweet, but I drank it anyways. It was pretty refreshing after a long battle, which he won, needless to say, and the extreme flavor didn't bother me much. We sat down and talked, joked, laughed, and soon I forgot all about my horrible dream.

"Hey bro," he said putting his faygo down,"I'll be right back. Nature is calling my mother fucking name." He stands up and walks down a hallway, soon out of sight. I slouch on the couch, waiting for his return. I look down at the open soda in my hands. Thoughts of the past conversation run through my head and fill me with joy. All of a sudden, there's a loud bang, as if something fell, in the hall. It made me jump. I look in the direction of the noise. Hesitantly, I walk slowly to the source of the sound, gripping the half empty bottle in both hands. I turn the corner and see a lump in the hall. The lights are dim and sparking. Taking my time with each step, I eventually make it to the lump. My eyes adjust to the dim lighting, and my heart skips a beat at what I see. I couldn't believe it. Right in front of me was my best friends body lying lifelessly on the floor.

I fall to my knees unable to talk. I snap out of it and grab his body, putting an ear on to his chest. Relived, I found that there was still a beat. But a thought arises.

What if I can't bring him back?

I look down at him, still holding him loosely in my arms. I bring his lifeless body close to me, wrapping my arms around his upper back, tears now streaming like a waterfall. Uncontrollable hic-ups and unfinished words spill from my mouth. The rag doll in my arms use to be full of life.

I stay in the same spot until I could breathe normally, or at least until the hic-up cease. I look up to see a slight glow from my room, giving me an idea. I gingerly place the body down, wipe my tear, take one more look at my friend, then go to my room. I place myself in front of the husktop, luckily trolian was already open, and open a memo.

**CURRENT adiosToreador [CAT] RIGHT NOW opened a memo on board i NEED HELP**

CAT: gUYS,

CAT: gAMZEE FELL ON MY FLOOR AND HE'S NOT WAKING UP

CAT: pLEASE HELP

CAT: pLEASE

* * *

Hee hee, it spells cat

Wow that was a really short chapter...

I was planning to put this up at the beginning of summer, but I never finished OTL. (blame tumblr)

Well, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, ifyouguyswantanotherchapter, hopefully next week.

But knowing me, it will be longer...

~bye


	2. The Terminal Carnival

Finally another chapter, sorry for the wait... I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated.  
School gets in the way of everything...

Anyways, to the chapter

* * *

Gamzee

Woah, what happened? Why was I sleeping on the ground? Where is that music com- Wait! Is that... a carnival? Oh, hell yeah.

I get up slovenly because as soon as I started to move, my head felt like it got all jacked up and shit. The pain was so sudden and excruciating I put a hand to my thinking pan and close my eyes. God, what did I do? I can't even remember what I did before this. It must have been brutal, 'cause this shit is mother fucking painful.

I finally get to the slit of the tent, my thinking pan still fucked up, and open it, sliding one side over. My eyes widen in amazement. The roof was at least 100 ft. in the air. Looking around me, I see the bleachers filled, each troll eager for the show to begin. Well shit, looks like ain't gettin a spot. I start to move forward but a voice came on the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, Welcome to the Terminal Carnival!" An uproar of screams came from all directions. I quickly ran into the bleacher, sadly not able to find a seat, so I stood behind the railings. I could see more clearly now. There's a pole almost touching the top with monkey bars, ladders, platforms, swings and ropes. At the bottom, there's a sunk in pit with the Ring Master in the middle. He wears a top hat with purple stripes, a black robe with tears at the ends, and a checkered vest with dress pants. He tries to speak into a microphone, but I could barely hear him over the crowd.

"It's very nice to see you all. It wouldn't be fun if no one was here. I wouldn't get any money!" The crowd responds with a laugh. "Now let's get this show started. Give a warm welcome to our acrobats! Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora, Feferi Pixies, and Terezi Pyrope!" Heh, that's motherfucking strange, my friends have the same name. I look at the pit more closely and, to my surprize, they were there. My friends clad in sparkling bodysuit of their blood color. They walk out of a trap door on the stage one by one, stern looks on their faces. Terezi was the last to get out, and while she was walking out of the door, she looks back. Karkat seem to have grabbed her arm. He was crying. She had no expression as she rips her arm out of the grip and join the others.

I could barely produce any words. The yelling around me seem to become distant. Since when did they get in the carnival shit and why were they so motherfucking depressed? When I came back to, I miss some of what the announcer is saying.

"-t's sweet. Ms. Pyrope has a lover." She looks down as everyone laughs. "Well I think it's about time we see some action!"

The audience roars and my friends walk up the ladder of the !00 ft. tall pole. All I could do is watch. They reach the top, Feferi walks to a swing, which is only a wooden pole attached to two strings, sits on it, than fell backwards so now she's hanging from her knees. I couldn't see her expression, but I knew she's scared shittless and would rather be in the ocean then up there. Eridan copies her and swing the swing. Anticipation and suspense silenced the crowd. Eridan swings back and forth until he could almost reach Feferi. At this point, when the swing motion forward, he let his leg go from the swing, launching at Feferi.

He misses.

Falling almost 40 stories, Feferi screams his name as he screams. I look away, but that didn't block the sound he made when he landed.

Eridan...

I didn't like him that much, but no one deserves a death like that.

I look up again and see the three performers. No motherfucking way. The death didn't faze them at all. Feferi was climbing back up, but miss place her foot and was hanging from the wooden bar. The two others didn't seem to care. Why aren't they helping her?! From what I can see, she tries to get up but now she's hanging by one hand. I try to yell, failing to do so since it got drown in the sea of screams of the crowd.

Another fall.

No, please no. Why is this happening?! Why didn't they save her? They could have! Tears were crawling out of my eyes. Yet again, Sollux and Terezi don't care. But... Sollux cares for Feferi... I fell to my knees and yell,"Why the mother fuck is this happening?" no one could hear it though, I could barely hear myself...

Scared, I look up again. I wish I didn't. Sollux and Terezi were on a rope holding hands, shaking rapidly. It didn't take long for them to join the other fatalities.

This is too much. This is way too much. I... don't know what to do... except choke on my sobs.

"Well wasn't that fun? Well there's more where that came from! Let's welcome our next performers, Vriska Serket, Equius Zahhak, and Kanaya Maryam!" No, not more. Please no more. That was too much. I cry out but nothing stops my friends from performing their last performance. They walk out one by one, the girls wearing black sleeveless dresses that go to their knees, Equius wearing a leather vest and gray ripped jeans.

"This will be an interesting act. Our muscular friend here will be chain in to a box and pushed into a pool. If he doesn't escape in time a little machine of mine will electrocute the water!" The response from the crowd was almost a little to happy.

I pull myself together to stop hic-upping to watch the act. They walk to a wooded box with some holes on a platform next to a pool of water. With help, Equius was chain inside the box. Vriska slams the door shut and locks it. She turns away from the box and walk a few steps before turning back and kicking the box into the pool. Vriska crosses her arms, not realizing Kanaya's hand was caught in the chain, causing her to fall into the water with the box. Vriska just stood there and watch her struggle. The clear pool water was stained with blue blood from the box. When I thought it couldn't get worse, the "little machine" electrocutes the water with Kanaya still splashing frantically. She didn't splash anymore.

Vriska watch it all with no emotion. She walks up to the pool, kneels down, and reaches for Kanaya's body. When she touches the body, her hair stood up, she shakes violently, and falls limp, head in the water. Three more, gone. Just like that. My crying fits came back.

"Oh, well he couldn't escape in time. How sad. At least my tazor was of use. Well now, I say we see another act! Please give a warm welcome to Aradia Megido, Tavros Nitram, Karkat Vantas, and Nepeta Leijon!" No, no oh please no. Not Tavbro, not Karkat. How could I live with out them? Much less watch them die. They slowly walk out of the trap door, everyone eyes bloodshot and puffy most likely from crying. Except Tavros, who was emotionless. They wear a white dress shirt with the sleeves rip off and gray pants. Nepeta doesn't have her claws, strangely.

"If you were on the edge of your seat on the last act, then you will be standing up on this one. These four lucky trolls get to fight 5 lions at once. But here's the catch, they will be lock by their feet. Let's get to the cages!" I was on my knees, pleading for the show to stop. My words were getting mix with my hic-ups and chokes. The four slowly walk to the cage without any hesitation. They are locked in place. The helpers get out of the cage and the ring master pulls the trigger,letting the lions run free. Tavros looks direcly at me with sad eyes. I was gripping the rail so hard my knuckles were pale. The lions ran out of the cages, at first suspecting the living meat, the one pounce on Aradia, soon followed by the others. Blood curdling scream came from the cage. A mix of low bloods colors the once stainless steel cage. An arm even fell out of the cage, orange blood flows out of it.

Tavros... Karkat... No...

It seemed like 50 sweeps until the scene finally calmed down. I can't even breathe Or move. All my friends, gone. How could this happen? Why would this happen? What cause this to happen? My thoughts are interrupted by an unwanted voice.

"Well the lions had a feast. Good thing I don't have to clean that up. That would take forever! Sadly this shows coming to an end. There's only one more act." One more act? Who else could they kill brutally? My answer came quicker then my question.

"Whats a carnival without a clown? Gamzee Makara Please join me!"

It felt like time stopped. I stare blankly at the ring master. Two trolls grab my arms and take me to the platform in the middle of the carnival. When the trolls let go of me, I fell on my face. My legs were jelly, unable to hold me up.

"Our final act will be an interesting one. Our clown will ride a unicycle while juggling torches above a barrel of gasoline. One miss move, and he goes up in flames! How does that sound?" The crowd is please with this idea. The two trolls that grabbed me before pick me up again and place me on a unicycle. Still shock, I somehow manage to ride it. I look down and see I was on a platform with holes through it. I could smell the gas leak through the holes. I was given three torches after a few minute and start to juggle them. What else could I do? I juggled and somehow kept my balance on the one wheel bike. I'm thrown another torch, catching it with ease. Then another almost immediately after the first one. Then two more after that. Soon I had 9 torches. I struggle to keep my tempo while riding.

The last torch was toss to me and next thing I knew, the temperature raises rapidly. I lose balance and fall as I burn.

The last words I hear were "Thank you for coming and goodnight!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

Again sorry. I worked on this for three hours, so there might be some mistakes I didn't catch.

Until next time

~bye


	3. I'M SO SORRY

I am really sorry I haven't post the next chapter in my story.

There's a ton of situations in my personal life (grades, projects, homework, etc.) that prevent me from even starting the chapter.

But I will start the chapter tonight, right after I post this.

On the bright side,

Thank you for following this fanfiction.

It really means a lot to me

I wish I could give you all hugs ^.^

Oh, and I'll delete this chapter soon because it's "against the rules" to have a chapter that's "not actually a chapter"

Well, I should get started

Until then

~Bye


End file.
